Voice: Light
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Rewriting the whole thing. first things first. Yugi  Abuse  Ancient Puzzel  Yami yay2. Yami Freedom Granpa friends happy ending. WRONG! just the happy ending part. YxY and some OC troubles.. enjoy
1. CHP 1:The Puzzle is finished! Yami Yugi?

CloudStrife01: Okay, new name, new friends, and new start to the old. You'll meet the rest of the gang later on in the chapters to come. Right now it time to get working on the others.

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh, just my OCs

Voice: Light

Chapter1: The Puzzle is finished! Yami Yugi?

"Please not be home. Please not be home" The teenager repeated to himself over and over when he got closer to his so called home "Please not be home... Please not be home" He opened the door slowly than he was pulled into the home then the door behind him slammed shut and there the person throw him on to the stairs. Crying out in pain the teen looked back at the person... namely mother

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE LATE COMING HOME?" She yelled in a drunken roar, she grabs her son then throws the teen up the stairs before kicking him and repeating the grab, toss and kick till they were both at the top of the stairs

"I'm sorry!" He cried out keeping his head low to the wooden floor

"Well sorry isn't going to get the house clean isn't it?" mother grabs the teen by the collar of his school uniform then lifts him from the floor and throws him into the so called room "YOU BETTER BEHAVE OR ELSE GOT IT?"

"Ha. Hai" The teen stood up slowly before he was knocked down to the ground with a hard hit to the head then hearing the muffled words coming from the other side of the door

"Bastard of a grandfather"

Raising from the floor trembling he moved his lips slowly to speak "It hurts so much." walking over to his dress then began a search for his most prized treasure that he kept hidden away from his mother "he-here... you... are" he pulled it out the golden box and placed the box onto the bed and started to put the pieces of the puzzle one by one, smiling he watched how much work he put into bringing together the ancient old game "I think it's almost finished" The teen placed the final piece of the puzzle, the eye of anbus, raising the upside pyramid to the light it glittered "There it's finally finished my treasure my puzzle" The puzzle glowed collecting the light from the outside world and drawing it into the room filling every corner of the tiny room then disappeared as fast is came in. There in the shadows stood a figure staring at him with his cold red eyes

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here?" commanded the being, becoming annoyed with the boy he raised his voice "Answer me! I demand you to answer me now!" He raised his hand towards the already scared teen

"Please don't hurt me" He yelled out as he hid in the darkest corner in the room that he could find

"I'm not going to hurt you, tell me who you are" He lowered his hand and kneeled down to the floor hoping the boy would come to him

"Yugi Motou." Yugi still stayed in the shadows in his room "And who are you?"

"My name is Yami Yugi"

"That's my." Yugi jerked his head towards the door hearing loud foot steps stomping up the upstairs "Please hide" Yugi came out from the darkness to stand in front of Yami "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Fine but I will be back" spoke Yami faded into the puzzle.

Yugi's parents burst through the door as Yugi quickly hid his treasure and the golden box that it came in, underneath the blankets of his bed. "YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU??"

"Right here" Yugi spoke softy, suddenly pain shot through his face. Knocking him from off his feet

"I TOLD YOU TO BE NEVER LATE COMING HOME!!"

Yugi sat there looking up with his eyes filling with tears, redden cheek with his hand covering it "I'm sorry father" Yugi fought the tears coming, he knew if he cried they will beat him over and over in till he stopped crying "I didn't mean to make you unhappy"

//Unhappy?//Yami became disgusted and stood from his throne inside the puzzle and shook his head in anger // I can't take this anymore, I'm coming out to show these two a lesson in true happiness//

/Please just stay in the puzzle/

//I can't just watch them hurt you, aibou//Yami walked over to the door that connects them and tried to push it open

/please just stay where you are/ Yugi held the door closed with his thoughts

"You better make sure that will never happen again" Yugi father kicked him around for the last time as his mother laughed

Yami stepped away from the door and looked up //Yugi, please let me teach them a lesson//

/No Yami stay where you are/

//I can't watch them hurting you anymore// Yami kicks the door hard causing it to open slightly

/please just this once stay where you are/

"Leave him, let's go" finally spoke mother

"You're just lucky I'm not going to kill your sorry ass" leaving, they left Yugi on the floor with a cut on his head from the punch and buries all over his body and more small cuts on his chest

Yami finally was able to leave the prison of the puzzle to comfort Yugi "Why didn't you want me to out come?" Yami held Yugi in his arms

"I didn't want you to get hurt like I did" Yugi responded to the worried spirit

Yami took the boy to the bed and laid him down and turned to walk out of the room then shortly after returned with a first aid kit. He began cleaning Yugi's wounds and cuts "Why do you live with such foul people?"

"Because they are my mother and father"

Yami stood up from the bed "They shouldn't do that, if they were your real mother and father they would hurt you like this!"

"It's okay Yami, I still love them" Yugi place his hand on Yami's hand "In time they will understand what they are doing"

"But time is your enemy, time will never pass over" Yami sat on the bed and felt something hard "what the?" Yami pulled out the hard item underneath the thin blanket "Is this where the puzzle came from Aibou?"

"Yeah it did" Yugi smiled as he took it from Yami and placed it on the floor

"Where did you get it?" Yami starred at the door

"My grandfather gave it to me, than my parents took me away from him" Yugi's became face sad and ready to shred some tears that he held back

"Aibou, why not go back?" Still Yami starred at the door

"I can't, I did that once and they were angry with me then beat me at once I stepped foot into this place" Yugi's tears finally spilled over his eyes

"Aibou, I'm come here" Yami held his arms open as Yugi sat up and lend on his chest crying, Yami strokes Yugi's hair then became in tuned with the boy's emotions. Suddenly the room seemed to be getting colder by the second "It's getting cold in here, and all he has is the thin blanket, bastards" Yami cursed in his mind while watching his aibou shivering from the coldness as he drifted off to sleep 'Does it get cold in here like this aibou?' To Yami's sense, Yugi is al ready fast sleep in his arms and less cold from the room's temperature because of Yami's body heat 'It's fine, I'll be your shield.'

Master01Sephiroth: eh,

Zack01Fair: You've been hacked, meet the team now ppl

Slave01Tippy: Nice to meet you

Vincent01Valentine: I'm co-writer of this story


	2. CHP 2: The Little Scrapper named Val

Vincent01Valentine: It's a good start with all the new things we've added to his fic

CloudStrife01: You mean you,

Vincent01Valentine: Noone like a party pooper

CloudStrife01: When did you start going outside Mr. Vampire? ANYWAYS go on and read.

Disclaimer:: Don't Own YuGiOh! And whatever else expect for my OCs in this

Voice: Light

Chapter2: The little Scrapper Named Val

Yami heard the door slammed downstairs "Hn. The must have left to do whatever they want" Yami moved around on the bed then pressed his back on the wall, while now began to hold him (bad timing) he could feel that Yugi shivering again from the coldness within the room which made Yami angry "It's fucking freezing in here, I could take him to the shadow realm but he might not be able to handle such force" Yami sighed knowing that he could debate all he wanted but Yugi still wouldn't get the warmth he needed. Glancing at the digital clock on the night stand "1:30" Yami is now pissed but decide to sleep some, hell he slept for 3,000 years. What's an hour or more could do to harm him

Yami's dream

_A person walks into a huge room fill with Egyptian pictures and slaves working to clean the throne room "Good evening pharaoh, is everything you want is in order?" the person spoke as he bowed towards the pharaoh_

_"No, there isn't" the pharaoh lost in his mind_

_"What is the problem?"_

_"It nothing that __**you'll**__ understand"_

_"But pharaoh, I have to understand what you want?"_

_"But will you understand what my __**needs**__ are?"_

Yami woke from the dream feeling a little flushed "Pharaoh… I remember that, but what **is** my duty as pharaoh to be… here…? With this child" Yami thought as he glanced over at the stupid clock again "7:00" Yami seen the child crying in his sleep and moving around helplessly in his arms, he stroked the boy's hair then caressed Yugi's cheek waking the crying boy "Aibou, it's a nightmare, it's only a dream it's not real"

Yugi opened his teary eyes 'It seems real to me'

'What happened?' Yami questioned,

'I have to get ready for school' Yugi gets up and out of bed. He looked in his drawer then walked over to pull out his school uniform

'What are you doing?' Yami also got out of bed to stand by the door hoping that Yugi would listen to him 'you should be in bed, your ill'

'I need to go today… I have to go' Yugi pulled out long string from the bottom drawer of the dresser then strung it through the top of the hoop of the puzzle

'Fine,' Yami snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into the uniform that Yugi is wearing 'Than I'm going to help you today, because there is no way you can walk around in your condition' He looked at Yugi putting on the puzzle around his neck then look straight at him 'not what after happened last night'

'Yami…'

'Now I have to go and do something.' Yami reached for the knob of the door then felt something hugging him around his waist

'No, don't go out there' Yugi hugged Yami stopping stop him

'They aren't here aibou' Yami smiled 'I sense that there isn't any danger in this house.'

'That's good' Yugi relaxed then bends over to grab his bag and slowly walk into the darkness of the hallway holding onto Yami's arm

Yami became surprised that his Aibou held onto him like he run away 'Is there something the matter?'

'I can't see though the dark' Yugi shyly spoke

'Very well than' Yami picked up Yugi into his arms and carried him towards the end of the stairs 'There no problem with me carrying you right?'

'N-no'

'Good.' Yami began to descend down the stairs

Before Yugi could ask Yami a question, he quickly spoke 'Don't know, I have been living in the dark of the puzzle till you released me from my prison. Solving the puzzle allowed me out of the darkness and be welcomed by the light of this world' Yami sets Yugi down at the bottom of the stairs and looked 'It's not the best of way to live'

Yugi looked at the floor then got a great idea to break Yami's depressing mood 'Are you hungry?'

'No, I'm fine. Thank you' Yami replied

'Oh' Yugi looked up at the clock 'I should better get going to school'

Yami followed Yugi

'You don't have to come with me.' Yugi quietly spoke

'I have to' Yami still followed Yugi, out from the house and onto the busy streets of Yokohama 'Do you have any friends' aibou?'

'Just two'

'Who' Yami became interested in Yugi's life

'Val'

'Val?'

'Yeah, you know her or something?' Yugi stopped at a cross walk waiting for the light to turn green

'Is she about this high?' Yami showing Yugi just a bit taller than him 'And does she have black hair and dresses funny?'

'How'd you know that? Except the funny part'

'Good to see you too' Val stood beside the two annoyed 'So Yugi, who's your twin?'

Yugi looked up to see Val standing there 'Oh, I didn't see you Val-san'

Val sighed 'Yugi,' She placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder 'don't use San, you make me feel old.'

'Gomen,' Yugi laughed

A male with blonde hair came walking up behind them 'Hey Yugi, fancy meeting you here.'

Val stood up straight and looked at the male 'Fuck off retard, I'm standing right here'

Yugi coward behind Yami holding his hand

'Sorry, didn't see you behind that big ass of yours.' He smugly talked

Yami stretched his hand to stop Val from tearing the guy a new hole 'The light is green, we should move on now.'

'Well, lookie at this.' He looked over Yami 'are you Yugi's boyfriend or what?'

'His brother' Yami took Val's hand then walked across the street with Yugi

'Heh, well see about that'

'That wasn't so bad' Val walked ahead of them

'Val's the school's scrapper' Yugi whispered to Yami 'and my bodyguard'

Yami nodded his head

Val stopped walked and turned to look at Yugi 'So Yugi, when did you ever have a brother?'

'Promise not to tell anyone.' Yugi spoke quietly

'Sure…'

Yami closed his eyes and vanished on spot, returning to the puzzle to rest. "This world is really draining my energy…. At least I'll know that Yugi is safe for the time being." Yami thought

'Wow, that's some puzzle.' Val looked at it then noticed that Yami has disappeared 'where did he go?'

Yugi smiled 'He's sleeping inside the puzzle.'

'I wish I had something like that, a friend always around hanging of the neck.' Val comments 'Come on, we'll be late' Val held out her hand towards Yugi

Yugi took Val's hand then both ran down the street towards the heavily populated school

'Took you long enough' a female cracked down at Val while holding a ruler in her hand

'Well I had a little trouble' Val still hand Yugi's hand in hers

'Hm?' she looked at the two 'you're dating again?'

'No,' Val let's go of Yugi's hand then pulled the girl off to the side

'What? Again' she backed away from Val 'You are the little scrapper'

'Say what?' Val raised her fist 'oh never mind. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.'

Yugi seen a small bruise on his arm and quickly covered it by pulling his sleeve over it before Val looked back at him 'done?'

'Come on Yugi, PE first thing.' Val grabs Yugi's hand again then leads him into the sardine packed hallways of Sukimori high school

'Hey over there it's that kid and his little girlfriend,' Spoke the blonde

'Where's the big guy?'

'Maybe in a different class or something' Blonde spoke 'But who cares about that, let's get little scrapper and her pet'

Val waited by the flag pole while holding a white volley ball 'come on Yugi, don't make me wait for you'

'Hey, where's Yugi?' questioned the female

A couple of boys ran past them 'Hey, Don found another victim in the changing rooms.'

'Let's go watch.'

Val drops the ball then follows them

'Hey, you can't!' She followed after Val

Yugi got shoved into the wall as the boy held the golden pyramid that Yugi treasured so dearly 'Please give it back to me!' Yugi reached out for it

'Where's your girlfriend to save you now?' He taunted

Val push her way through the crowd of boys 'Move it or lose **It**.' threatening each male that was in her way she finally reached the scene 'let's finish this where we let off shall we?'

Don looked at Val 'the little scrapper, let's see if you live up to your name.' He threw the puzzle at Yugi and turned his attention on Val

'Don't hold back because I'm a girl' Val threw the first punch

Yugi dabbed Val's face with a warm cloth 'I'm sorry that you were expelled from school.'

'Forget about it Yugi, I did what I had to do.' Val smiled then flinched 'ow…'

Yami appears 'you're an excellent warrior,'

'Thanks… I guess.' Val takes the warm cloth from Yugi 'I'm going to be moving on to Domino, my calling it out there.'

'Lucky, I wish that I could join you.' Yugi held the golden pyramid in his hands 'the duelist capital of Japan.'

'Duelist?' Yami

Val and Yugi takes out their duel decks and showed them to Yami 'Mine a based on Dragon and spell caster type monsters'

'I'm assorted right now.' Yugi saw his watch 'Oh no… I'm sorry Val but I need to get home right away, I'll call you later!' Yugi runs off down the street with Yami following him close behind

Val sighed then lends back onto the bench 'but later never comes… why won't you tell what goes on at home?'

'Where were you Yugi?' questioned father

'I… I... I had to help clean today' Yugi lied

Mother appeared behind him 'Yugi how many times did I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BE LATE COMING HOME!' Yugi's mother slapped across the face then again

Yugi stood still 'I'm sorry I tired to get out of it'

'LIAR' Yugi's mother throws him into the stairs making blood stream down Yugi forehead suddenly father stepped taking off his belt

'No don't do that! It won't hurt him as much as this will' father whips Yugi's back repeatedly as Yugi cried softly

Yami closed his eyes shut then leaves the prison //Yugi I can take this anymore enough is enough//

Yami emerged from puzzle standing in front of Yugi with a cold look in his red eyes holding the leather belt in his hands 'I had enough of watching you hurt my Aibou!'

'What the hell did you come from?' Father swore trying to pull the belt from Yami's hand

'I'm this boy's protector and I will not let any harm come to this boy ever again' Yami ripped the belt from father's hand and tossed it aside

Vincent01Valentine: The little Scrapper reminds me of you

CloudStrife01: Funny. Just go away pouts angrily

Seto: Yes, just leave me and the little scrapper alone. slides over more


	3. CHP 3: Live for Tomorrow

Master01Sephiroth: It's my turn with Cloud, let's get down and dirty

CloudStrife01: forgive me for not jumping for joy… --

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh! Wish I did. OC characters are mine. XP

Voice: Light

Chapter3: Live for Tomorrow 

'What the fuck are you?' Spat father as mother coward behind father

Yami held out his hand towards the two and began chanting soothing words that flowed like water

Yugi looked up to see Yami then suddenly the puzzle glowed brighter then usual blinding Yugi from the sight of his parents

'Leave us…' Yami closed his hand then the light of the puzzle surrounded the two then vanished 'Your minds are wiped clean of Yugi and any children that you want you will not have… any human being that you into contact that will not notice that you are there until you become clean.'

Both parents slumped to the floor drained of energy slightly drooling moaning

'What did you do to them?' Yugi whimpered

'I freed you from them Yugi, now you can leave this place.' Yami turned to look at Yugi 'Can you go to the home of the grandfather, that you've spoke of so happily of'

Yugi tears then nodded happily 'En.'

Yami kneeled down then held his hand over Yugi's back 'I will heal your back and we'll leave before those people waken'

Yugi stayed still closing his eyes as he felt the soothing sensation on his back and body _"I'm coming grandpa, please be still at the Kame"_ Yugi thought

'Well, well, if it isn't my baby girl.'

'Ack, grandpa'

Yugi stepped back from the pay station then looked at Yami 'Okay our train will arrive shortly, but we need to go to line 4 track 2.' Yugi noticed Yami starring at him 'never mind, just follow me.'

Yami grab a hold of Yugi's hand 'This place is packed with people; I might you somewhere along the way.'

Yugi slightly blushed thinking about the public view of this 'good idea'

'So grandpa, what's the stuff that just came in?' Val browsed the shelving displays

'Well, you're just going to love this.' The elder man pulled out a dusty box from behind the register desk and sets it down on the glass surface 'Ta da'

Val looked 'a box?'

'Not just any box my dear, it's a magical box.'

Val waved then headed out the front door of the shop 'bye,'

Grandpa whined 'wait! I was only kidding'

Val stopped and raised a brow watching the old man open the box and pulled out a blue glass pyramid 'a paper weight?' She came walking back into the shop and lend against the desk getting a closer look at it 'how much did this cost you 50 yen in 10?'

'Damn you, this is worth more then my shop.' Grandpa shoved the glass object into her hands

'My uniform costs more then your shop.' Val examined the object 'it has value, but I'm not buying this piece of junk.' Val placed the glass treasure into the box 'give a boaster pack and I'm leaving.'

Grandpa grabs a pack and slams it on the counter 'that's 1,000 yen for you'

'Aw… come on.' Val whined

'Take it or leave it.'

Val grabs the pyramid from the box 'I'll take the damned thing.'

'That's my girl.'

'You're a dirty old fart' Val comments as she dropped 2 gold 500 yen coin onto the counter and leaves

Grandpa waves bye 'come back again.'

'Yeah, yeah' Val leaves the shop and stood outside the front door starring into the glass pyramid 'this thing gives me the creeps.' She bags it and skateboards off down the street towards the main city

Yami slept peacefully on the train as Yugi read his book then glanced over to Yami once in awhile; suddenly a group of teen came onto the cabin loud and annoyed to everyone else in the cabin

_**Yami's Dream**_

_The young pharaoh turned to see a woman in white being accompanied by another dressed in black 'My dear friend, how goes your ceremony?'_

_'Is becoming troublesome' He replied_

_'Oh?' She stood in front of him 'why is that?'_

_Blushing he reached out and takes her hand 'It's for us…' turning a beet red he became sweaty 'I-I…'_

_Smiling she lend close to him 'I've been waiting for you ask…' she spoke in a whisper_

Yami stirred

Still Yugi read on until one of them spoke 'do you mind if I sat here.' She points to the empty sit

Yugi looked up and started to blush 'n-no'

'Thanks, I'm Anzu by the way' Anzu introduced herself then sits down 'and sorry about my friends they're kind of loud.'

'I didn't notice' Yugi lied.

'Well, if they come over here I'll just get to sit else where.'

Yugi shook his head 'no that's okay; they can sit here if they want to.'

'You sure it's okay?' Anzu points to Yami sleeping

Yugi looked over to Yami 'Yea, he wouldn't mind either.'

On que the two males walked over the plopped onto the seats

'Hey who's the short guy?' questioned the blonde

Anzu kicks the guy in the shin 'Mind your manners you brute.'

'Sorry, what's your name kid?' he rephrased the question 'I'm Jounouchi'

Yugi bags his book 'I'm Yugi,'

'Well nice to meet ya, I'm Honda' Honda held out his hand towards Yugi

Smiling Yugi shook hands with Honda 'same here'

'How about your friend' Anzu spoke

'It's Yami, he's been tried recently' Yugi looked over to him

Jounouchi starched his head 'so where are you headed?'

'To my grandfather's in the city and to find someone important to me' Yugi blushed

Jounouchi and Honda grinned at the same time and lend close to Yugi 'A girlfriend?'

'N-no, nothing like that… she's helped me a lot and got black listed at all the schools in my town.' Yugi looked over to Yami again 'She's like a older sister to me'

'Wow, she must be special to be a friend to you.' Anzu spoke 'All I have is these two bone heads and a few descent girl friends'

'And what's that supposed to me?' Both Honda and Jounouchi yelled at the same time waking Yami from his sleep

Anzu noticed Yami awake and got taken into the deep redness of the boys eyes and his physical features, blushing Anzu smiled 'G-good morning.'

Yami only starred and lend against Yugi and fell back asleep "Better pretend this time round… don't want to get involved with anyone else…" Yami thought

'Like I said Yami's pretty exhausted' Yugi felt Yami's hand moving and that he wasn't sleeping just acting.

//I'm alright it just I don't trust these people…//

'Is something wrong there yug? Jounouchi questioned

Yugi shook his head 'No nothing is wrong.'

'Then wake your buddy, because this is the last stop' Honda spoke as he stood up 'Here I come comfy bed of mine!'

'I want to see my sister first before I head home.'

Anzu also stood up 'I guess we'll see you around Yugi…' Anzu runs off after the two boys

Yami opens his eyes

'That was rude.' Yugi comments

Yami sat up straight watching the station come closer and closer 'I'm not interested in getting involved with other people…'

'You did with Val.'

'That's different' Yami looked to Yugi 'I know her'

Yugi didn't utter a word but silence

'It's hard to explain… it's still unclear to my way she's in my dreams from millenniums ago' Yami smiled 'its funny that someone like her would have this much affect on my heart, it's almost like its breaking.'

'Breaking?' Yugi repeated

"All passengers please be ready, to leave the train when the doors open, welcome to Domino the home to duelists" spoke the cool voice over the PA "Please be careful when leaving the train platform"

Yugi collected his things leaving Yami to his thoughts then stretched out his hand 'You ready?'

Yami took Yugi's hand without word

'Cheer up okay?' Yugi softy spoke

'Alright'

Yugi lead Yami off the train then suddenly fell forward but Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Thank you.'

(Read Note At bottom about this part)

'Look mommy that boy's gay.' A small girl in pink points to Yami

An older woman tugs on the small child's arm 'Come on now, they don't want to be disturbed'

Both Yami and Yugi blushed

'Excuse me, can I get by?' spoke a young boy with long raven hair

Yami and Yugi stepped aside both now standing beside each other

'Thank you!' he ran off into the crowd of people leaving the platform

'We should go now,' Yugi takes Yami's hand and leads him to the outside where they met an old friend from the small town 'VAL!'

Val stopped in her skateboarding tracks and looked around for the person that just yelled at her, and then there she spotted Yugi

A couple of kids came running with sticks and accidentally hit Val in the causing her to lose balance and fell forward, sending the skateboard racing off in the other direction towards the boy with raven talking with a man

Yugi lets go of Yami hand to run to Val

Yami suddenly remembered seeing this scene before as he raced after the skateboard

_**Yami Memory**_

_The woman in white ran ahead towards her fallen guardian as the pharaoh race for his endangered high priest_

Yugi barely missed Val but she fell on the poor guy meanwhile Yami grabbed the raven haired boy pushing him against the man as the skateboard zoomed back breaking against the wall of the fountain and falling into the drink

CloudStrife01: Yes that did happen to me but the kid said homosexual and I was cosplaying as Itachi and Zack was Kisame. So I decided that I need a nap, I laid on Kisame and three other seats with my legs stretched out, with my head facing towards his…_**thing **_and started to fall asleep at the bus stop then this snot nosed kid stood in front of us. Kisame-Zack told the kid to buzz off then the kid shouted out so loud that everyone could hear (including outside) "Mommy look at the man giving the green guy a blow job" I immediately sat up straight turning a beet red and Kisame leaped out of the seat and chase that brat wielding his shark blade. Meanwhile Sephiroth, Tippy and Vincent laughed --; damn that was so embarrassing,

Master01Sephiroth: Yes, that was a great day for cosplaying.

Slave01Tippy: 00 Zack was scary; he chased that kid until the bus came, screaming at the kid

CloudStrife01: So ends another chapter, check you later.


	4. CHP 4: Domino

CloudStrife01: Well here's short number 4…

Salve01Tippy: Yay it's my turn. Let's do cuteness; I just love your OC

CloudStrife01: This time I want to involve the public readers to join this story, characters are short this time round, if you want in check out the requirements at the end

Voice: Light  
Chapter4: Domino

The both boys were shocked while starring at the fountain where the skateboard hit

'Are you alright?' Yami spoke

The boy nodded

Yami looked over to Yugi who was being tended by Val but seem to okay, Yami stepped back 'I'm sorry if I injured you just now.'

'Were fine…' the brunette kneels down to check over the boy 'your okay Mokuba, get inside the car…' the guy instructed

Mokuba did what he was told and got into the car without a fuss and just starred at the dashboard

'I thank you for saving my little brother, I best be off now.' He bows then takes leave

Yami watched the boy's brother get into his car "He's just like that man in my dreams… memories…" Yami thought as the guy drives off into the busy streets

Val came limping with Yugi 'hey, did you fall in love or what?'

'Ah…' Yami got lost for words and snapped into the present 'Are you alright?'

'A sprang ankle, it could've been worse if Yugi didn't act as my pillow.' Val joked then flinched 'ow…'

Yugi held up Val 'is my grandfather still at the Kame Game Shop?'

'Yea, still the same chobi place…'

'Its chibi' Yugi corrected Val

'Whatever,' Val sighed 'so what brings you to the big city?'

Yugi smiled 'I'm going to be living with grandpa now'

'You don't say…' Val also smiled 'I'm glade that you are,' Val flinched again 'well… I'll be seeing you,'

Yami takes Val's hand 'where are you going?'

'To work at my wonderful yet lame job' Val posed a little 'but I will neither get there nor work for awhile because those damned brats'

'I'll carry you,' Yami spoke out of the blue 'and I'll heal your ankle for you too.'

'Heal the ankle, and I'll serve you free tea'

Yami smiled 'is that a bet'

'Yup'

Yami kneeled down in front of Val then held his hand over her ankle the light from the puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck glowed then dimmed 'now try to walk.'

Yugi takes a step back allowing Val to walk around

'Yugi, I want to marry him' Val comments

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi 'sorry, but I'm taken at the moment'

'Fair enough,' Val walks off 'follow me'

Yugi and Yami did what they were told and followed Val 'what about your skateboard?'

'Don't need it, I've been wanting a pair of rollerblades instead anyways' Val stopped looking both ways 'its time for a change anyways'

'Change?' Yugi repeated

'Yeah, it's about time that I've found a special someone just for me.'

Yugi made a face 'you're quoting from Chobits'

'It's true, but I want to be happy again' Val smiled 'it'd be better if those persocoms existed' shaking her head Val skipped across the street then looked at the two 'you're lucky…'

Yugi suddenly blushed a deep red "Me?" thinking Yugi looked up to Yami "She thinks that Yami and I are…"

'Hurry up; I'm going to be late'

'Come on Yugi,' Yami took Yugi's hand and followed Val 

The young female looked up from the cake that she was working on 'lucky you Chi that the manager isn't here yet'

Val dashed to the back of the café

'Excuse me but the café isn't open yet…' she spoke to Yami and Yugi

'They're with me Laura'

Laura smiled, putting down the tube of icing 'welcome to the cosplay, I'll get you a comfortable place and I'll take your orders'

'Isn't this a…' Yugi kept quite looking around '… a dating café?'

Laura nodded 'sure is, I'm not pretty fond of this place' looking around 'me and Chi are planning to quit pretty soon then find us some fast food joint to work at'

'Why were you here in the first place?' Yami questioned 'you both could've easily worked else where'

'You know what,' Laura winked at Yami 'you're pretty handsome for a guy that talks like my grandfather' Laura pull stepped up to the raised area for the special guests 'you to can sit but the window, don't worry about the boss catching you here'

Val came out from the back dolled up as Chi 'Chi wants to know your desires'

Both Yugi and Yami were love struck idiots, seeing Val wearing the maid outfit

'Do you always have to do that?' Laura got annoyed

'Chi doesn't understand,'

Laura slaps herself on the forehead 'damn you and your cuteness'

'Chi?'

CloudStrife01: Okay ppl let's start with these things first, tell em Tip.

Salve01Tippy: Okay these want we want from you

Name  
Age  
Deck Type  
Personality  
And small describe yourself  
(Millennium Item: if you want one or not)

CloudStrife01: Thanks to the review from the fans

Yami-Yugi3 and Shamise


	5. To Readers

To readers…

OMFG the outmost tragic course had taken place, my work, my blood, my tears, and long lonely nights have all been in vain. This puts me in a rotting pickle, my love and my world in my hands is gone. Stolen from me in a matter of minutes, my PSP

Now since this a serious matter for me, everything that I had ready to post will be set back about 2 months and other things about a year. Right now I'm focused on getting the stories back, so that means that I'll be putting more time in writing all the stories and less school works and cosplay

Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by early Sunday or next week. Thanks for sticking with me and "please wait for me…"

PS. Cloud and Zack says "hi"

CloudStrife01


End file.
